Orphaned
by waterdancer13
Summary: Michiru's parents have just passed away. She is placed in an orphanage where she meets a rebellious blonde. Haruka is the toughest and is desperate to leave. What will they do when they realize that this orphanage isn't letting them go without a fight?
1. Arrival

Michiru held a small suitcase in her hands, clutching it with all of her power. A woman led her down many halls, she saw kids fighting, laughing.

They approached a room at the end of a hall. Michiru didnt even remember how they had gotten their. The place was filled with twists and turns.

"Okay Michiru. You'll sleep in here with 2 other girls your age." The woman pointed to an empty bed. Michiru stayed deathly silent.

She took slow steps towards the white mattress. It was held up with metal. A single pillow laid on it. She set her bag down. The woman then took a step towards the door.

"I dont know where the others are, just wait here a while. Whatever you want to do kid." With those words, she disappeared behind a worn, wooden door.

The aquanette sat down on the single bed. She studied the room that surrounded her. The wall's paint was peeling, a faint light shone through the window.

She thought of her deceased parents. Images flashed through her head rapidly, like a never ending photo album. She flinched as the door swung open.

"They're gonna kill you for that one you dumbass!" A girl with long red hair exclaimed. She was walking backwards into the small room, followed by a handsome blonde.

Michiru would have mistaken her as a boy if it wasn't for the feminine outlines that her tight fitting shirt revealed. She bit into a red apple.

"Sho? I 'ont 'are" The taller girl managed to say with her mouth full. Michiru was completely still, she wanted so much to be un-noticed by these strange new people.

Harukas joking expression turned into a confused one as she saw the girl sitting on the bed closest to the wall.

"Who the hells that?" She asked as she stepped closer to Michiru. The aquanette took her legs onto the bed with her, backing against the wall.

"Whatre you talking ab-" The red heads words were lost as she saw the beautiful girl that Haruka was getting dangerously close to.

She grabbed Haruka's shirt collar and reeled her back. She smiled at Michiru.

"Alright. Judging by that bag I take it you're the new kid." The girls freckled face formed a smirk as she saw Michiru's fairly big suitcase.

Her brown eyes scanned Michiru. She smiled as she saw the expensive coat Michiru had on. Her jeweled necklace decorated a porcelain neck. The girl was a walking bank.

"Whats your name kid?" She questioned as she made eye contact with a curious Haruka. Michiru still kept her pink lips pressed together, refusing to speak.

Now it was Harukas turn. She cracked her knuckles and stepped towards the bed. Michiru began to shake with fear, she didnt like the forwardness of these girls.

"If you dont give us some information, then I will gladly force it out of you." The deep voice made Michiru shiver.

"Michiru Kaioh." She said as finally came back to her senses. The blonde made a satisfied face and ceased.

"And yes I am your new 'roomate' or whatever you choose to call it. Its a pleasure to meet you." She stood up and bowed politely.

"Shes got an education too ah?" The red head snorted.

" Im Sayaka. That bitch right there is Haruka Tenoh." Michiru was still too afraid to look at the tall blonde again.

"All dolled up I see. Ill call you barbie." Haruka said as she sat on the bed across from Michiru's.

"Whats your last name Sayaka?" Michiru asked as she made unexpected eye contact with the smirking blonde. Light blue eyes peered into the depth of her deep blue orbs.

The red headed girl hopped down right next to Haruka.

"I dont got a last name. My Folks never cared enough to tell anyone. I got dropped off at this dump when i was a baby." She said as she tried to pry the apple from Harukas hands.

Michiru instantly felt sympathy for her. She couldnt Imagine living her entire life in an orphanage like this.

But this girl didnt seem to be bothered by it at the slightest. In fact, her face portrayed no negative emotion whatsoever.

"I see." Michiru looked at her hands. She felt the mattress sink beside her.

"So, whats your deal?" She looked up to see Haruka now sitting beside her. She didnt notice the evident blush on her face, but Haruka did.

Michiru took a deep breath. She didnt want to speak about her parents recent death, but she owed them an explanation since she'd be invading their room for the next few years.

"My parents…. They went on a cruise two weeks ago. I stayed home. Unfortunately, they never returned. The ship sank, and it took my family with it."

She could feel her voice shaking and the painful lump in her throat, but ignored it.

"Damn. Thats rough." Sayaka said as she gazed at Michiru's sad expression.

"Then what the hell are you doing here? Dont you have some rich ass uncle or something?" Haruka asked roughly.

Michirus eyes met Haruka's once more. The blondes steady gaze intimidated the aqua haired girl. She turned her head away and stared at her hands once more.

"I dont have any other relatives. They sent me to the nearest orphanage and that is here." She then looked into Harukas eyes again. The tomboys face hadn't changed. She still stared at her intensely.

Haruka jumped up and pushed Sayaka off her bed, causing her to hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Shit! That hurt you asshole!"She growled while rubbing her backside.

"Good." Haruka said as she laid back on her bed. She tossed the apple core into the trash can across the room with it landing perfectly.

"So youre here to stay." Sayaka stated. Michiru nodded.

"Alright." Haruka stood up, extending a hand to Michiru.

"Welcome to hell barbie."

—


	2. Afraid

The two girls lounged around as Michiru unpacked her things. Her heart felt weak as she pulled out a framed photo of her once happy family. She placed it on the window cill.

She placed all of her outfits on her bed, along with her expensive underwear and pajamas. "Um, Where should I put my things?" She asked.

Haruka ignored her and continued on a jigsaw puzzle she was failing at. Sayaka stood and walked to Michirus bed.

"We can clear the top drawer out. Tenohs got tons of shit in there that she doesn't need." Thats when Harukas angry footsteps were heard.

"Who said she gets _my_ drawer?" She said as she protectively stood in front of the dresser. Sayaka rolled her eyes.

"She'll get my closet space. Would you calm your tits already?" Haruka stepped away from it and looked from one girl to the other.

"Shes our roommate Haruka. You dont gotta like it, but accept it." Sayaka said as she began to clear her things.

"You're skatin' on thin ice S." She said to Sayaka, bumping her with a broad shoulder.

"And _you_. If you take up any of my _shelf space,_ So help me I will kick your ass." She growled into Michirus ear. She then put on her shoes and stormed out of the room.

"Tenoh's got a hot temper. Shes not really a people person, but strangely enough, everyone here worships her." Sayaka said as she patted Michirus back. They began to store her things.

"But she seems to love you." Michiru said, confused. Sayaka laughed out loud.

"Ive known Haruka my whole life. Shes been in 'n outta here a million times. She lived on the streets before this place. Thats where her cockiness comes from."

Michiru remained silent and kept listening to Sayaka. "That one… She's tough as a rock. She _will_ get rough lemme warn you. I recommend that you stay on 'er good side." Michiru nodded.

"Okay." They unpacked In silence for a few minutes. Michirus thoughts roamed to her last shower. Two days ago.

"Hey Sayaka?"

"Hmm?" Michiru cleared her throat.

"Could you, Show me where to take a shower please?" She said awkwardly. Sayaka laughed at her shyness and nodded.

"Yeah sure. Now listen, this ain't your dreamhouse. The _showers_ are public to all the girls in our dorms." She saw the panicked expression on Michirus face.

"Youll get your own stall princess." She said as Michiru sighed in relief. Sayaka really liked this girl. She didnt get laughs like these on a daily basis.

"Here strip and you can use my towel." Michiru did so and accepted it. The two girls walked down the hallway and entered a large steamy room.

As they entered the giant bathroom all eyes were on them. Michiru gulped nervously. Sayaka pointed to a shower stall and gave Michiru A push.

The aquanette quickly ran to the shower and latched the swinging door shut. She took out her cashmere shampoo and began to wash her hair.

"Hey S. Who's the newbie?" A girl with chestnut brown hair sat on a bench. She shook the water out of it and began to brush it through.

"Her names Michiru. Shes bunking in with us." The girls eyes sparked with interest.

"She come from money?" Sayaka nodded.

"Loads of it." The girl smirked. She thought about getting a little something out of this girl.

"Im heading out. Take care of her Nagisa. Dont get any ideas." She gave the girl a warning look before walking away.

Michiru stepped out of the shower 10 minutes later, feeling refreshed. She was blocked from leaving. A brunette stood at the door, with a smirk on her face.

"Where do you think youre going?" Michiru clutched the towel tightly.

"Im going to my room." She said as she tried to shove past the girl. She had no such luck. The chocolate brown eyes wandered to her diamond necklace.

"Look at that pretty necklace. It suits you." She brought her finger to Michirus collar bone and traced it slowly. The aquanette stayed still, afraid to move.

"I think I want to try it on…..permanently." Her cold hands reached to grab it but Michiru jumped back.

"Cut it out! This is mine!" The girls smile grew wider and she slammed Michiru against the wall.

She struggled and kicked, screaming "Its mine!" Over and over.

"Not for long." She raised her fist to punch Michiru but someone caught her wrist. She turned around to see the blonde who was at least a foot taller than her.

"Get off of her." Harukas tone was deep and dangerous. Nagisa roughly let go of Michiru and stepped back.

"What is she your girlfriend or somethin' Tenoh?" Haruka ignored her and put an arm around Michiru protectively.

"This is something alright, You actually caring about someone other than yourself." She spat. Haruka stopped and a bland laugh escaped her mouth.

"I never said I cared about her. But say something else and Ill knock the god damn daylights out of you." She didnt even bother to look at the frightened brunette and walked Michiru back to the room.

"I have a gift for you Sayaka." She kicked the door open with her knee and brought a shivering Michiru inside.

"Shit! What happened to you?" She asked as Michiru still stared straight ahead. Her expression was emotionless.

"Little miss Decided to wear her sapphires in front of everyone in the shower." She took her arms off of Michiru and walked to her bed.

"Th-Thank you." Michiru finally stuttered. The blonde looked up from her magazine and straight into Michirus eyes.

"Next time I wont help you…You need to get yourself a new look kid." She then continued reading her sports magazine.

Michiru still held the towel against her trembling body but took off her necklace. She placed it in her drawer, hidden under her things. The sapphire necklace belonged to her mother.

It meant everything to her. She pulled out a small silk nightgown, checking around to make sure nobody was looking at her while she changed.

Sayaka was seriously struggling to paint her nails while Haruka still seemed to be glued to a certain page of the sports book.

She quickly ripped off the towel and threw the little nightgown over her head. She placed the towel beside Sayaka who still didnt look up from painting her right pinky a light shade of blue.

"You know, I think I can get used to you if you keep dressing like that." Michiru turned around and saw Haruka grinning with delight at her tiny nightgown.

She blushed deeply and crossed her arms over her chest. Haruka smirked and stood up.

"You need to change up your clothes a bit if you dont plan on getting mugged tomorrow." She whispered huskily. Michiru nodded and walked to her bed.

"But how? These clothes are all I have." She said quietly as she pulled back her sheet. Haruka didnt answer but walked over to the closet instead.

She pulled out a pretty sailor dress and looked it over. Then to Michirus great surprise, she ripped the bow right off it.

"There. Plain enough." She tossed it to Michiru and sat down beside her.

"I never told said you could do that!" She yelled as she looked at her poor dress.

"You never said I couldnt."

Michiru held it close to her chest. She thought of how Haruka had saved her earlier. Why?

"What do we do in the daytime?" Michiru asked as she put her dress aside.

"Anything we want." Haruka replied. Sayaka blew on her freshly painted nails.

"Thats bullshit. Haruka does whatever _she wants_. This place has rules. The big one is that you cant leave the grounds. You'll get in some deep shit if you do." Michirus eyed widened.

"So they keep us here? We cant leave this property?" She asked astounded.

"Until youre 19 princess." Michiru was 15.

"How old are the two of you?" Sayaka began to paint her toenails the matching blue as she answered Michiru.

"Me 'n Ruka are 16." Haruka nonchalantly scooted closer to Michiru.

"Have you ever left the grounds before?" She asked curiously. The two of them started laughing.

Michiru tilted her head, confused. Haruka held onto her stomach and leaned against Michiru, causing a rush of adrenaline to shoot into the younger girl.

They tried to calm down and catch their breath.

"E-every damn day!" Sayaka yelled.

"Do you get caught?" Haruka put an arm around Michiru.

"Listen princess. You are gonna get to know me over time and realize something" Michiru raised an eyebrow.

"Tenoh dont play around!" Sayaka said.

"I got an idea." She put a strong hand on Michirus thigh, receiving a startled yelp in reply.

"How bout you come with us tomorrow princess?" Haruka challenged. Michiru thought for a second.

Her daredevil side came out of hiding just then.

"Sure." She said casually as possible.

"We'll see you tomorrow then hot shot." Sayaka said as she flipped off the lights.

"R-right.." Michiru got under her sheets and held her blue blanket to her chest. Her mother had given it to her as a child.

 _I have to learn to get by in this place. Somehow._

—-


	3. Exploring New York

The birds chirped loudly outside her window. She slowly sat up, not recognizing the place around her, But remembering this was her home now.

The others still seemed to be dead asleep. Michiru put on her 'plain dress' and brushed her hair back into a ponytail.

She then went to the bathrooms to wash her face. Nobody seemed to be up but her. She located a clock. It read 6:30 AM.

She decided that she would wait for the others to get up. The girl took out her favorite book, Charlottes Web and began to read it.

She giggled as she read of the barn animals. They always made her laugh. A soft rustling beside her wasn't heard.

Haruka rubbed her eyes. She thought she could hear someone laughing. She looked out the window, dawns early light shone through.

The sky was a bright orange. A color Haruka rarely saw, it was beautiful. Her eyes were then locked on a giggling girl. Michiru sat on her made up bed in a criss cross position.

"What the hell are you doing up so early?" Harukas raspy voice caught her by surprise. She looked up and smiled sweetly.

"I always get up around now. Did I wake you?" Haruka wasn't used to people being so polite to her. She sat up and ran her hands through her blonde hair.

"Yeah you did….. What time is it?" Michiru looked at her watch, which she would most likely have to take off later.

"6:45" Haruka smirked and stepped out of bed. She found a pair of trousers and a loose shirt. Michiru went back to her book.

She walked over to Sayakas bed and slapped her on the head. "Get up. Lets go." Sayaka groaned and threw a pillow at Haruka.

"Screw off!" The blonde laughed and jumped on top of her. "You want breakfast or not dumbass! Get. Up!"

Soon the ginger was sitting up. "The hell are you doing?" She threw on a giant sweatshirt and yawned.

"Barbie over here gave me an idea. Lets leave early today and grab breakfast while its hot." Sayaka began to braid her hair.

"I gotcha." She squeezed on some old sneakers and opened the door.

Michiru followed them out, still very confused.

"We always get up pretty late. So our breakfast is shit." Sayaka explained.

"Plus we can get out without a fight." Michiru raised an eyebrow at that last part.

"Oh. I see." Once the three girls arrived in the kitchen Haruka snuck in. She came back out with 3 breakfast bars and a cup of hash browns .

"Wow Tenoh you struck gold!" Sayaka said as she stared at the big breakfast. Haruka shushed her and grabbed Michiru's arm, pulling her behind the fridge.

"Thank me later S." She whispered. They were all frozen as they heard the click clacking of high heels against the tiled floor.

The woman came closer to where they were hiding. Michiru's heart was beating so fast she thought she'd faint.

A smirk sat on the blondes face as she pulled the shaking Michiru into her chest. She wasn't afraid of some whore in high heels.

Soon, the footsteps faded and they snuck back out. Haruka led them to a wooden fence. "Watch this." Sayaka said with a big grin.

Haruka kicked the board and it flipped up, revealing a small passage way out. Michiru gasped. 1950s New York was glowing.

People crowded the streets, all trying to get to work. Michiru felt like she was in a dream. Sayaka grabbed her hand an pulled her down the sidewalk.

"Oh wow! This reminds me of Tokyo!" Michiru said excitedly. Haruka chuckled. "S'funny. Me n' S are from Japan yet we never even got to see it."

Michiru's eyes widened. "I was born in Tokyo. But eventually we moved here. I was never allowed to see the city. They told me it was simply too dangerous." Sayaka snorted and burst out laughing.

"Dangerous? Ain't that the fun of it?" Haruka wasn't listening to the two and kept walking ahead of them.

"Looks like we'll just have to show little princess here around the city." She called from ahead. Michiru nodded. She was getting more and more excited by the second.

They passed a movie theatre and Michiru stopped. She saw a sign for a movie she just _had_ to see. "Roman Holiday." She whispered as she saw the poster.

"Oh no." Sayaka ran and stopped Haruka. They both turned and saw Michiru staring longingly at the poster.

"Princess In case you haven't noticed… we're broke. You cant go see that." Haruka said in a very annoyed voice.

Michiru smiled and turned to face her. "Maybe you are…..But ** _I_** am not." She pulled out a five dollar bill from her sleeve.

Sayaka nearly fainted. "Can we please go see this?" She begged. Haruka smirked and walked towards her.

"Only if you pay for the snacks." Michiru nodded quickly. Sayaka practically burst through the doors.

Once they were seated. Michiru giggled as Haruka and Sayaka greedily ate the movie candy.

The movie began and Michiru fell in love with the main character instantly. A princess longing to be free of her duties. Michiru used to feel that way too, when she was forced into all of those dinner parties with her parents.

But now she wished more than ever she could go back to that. An hour went by and the movie ended. Haruka had dozed off while Sayaka seemed to be crying.

"S-She cant even be with him!" She sniffled. Haruka opened her eyes slowly and sat up.

"Oh cut it out you shit head." She wacked Sayaka on the back of her head causing the other girl to punch her arm roughly.

"Lets _go_." Michiru said as she face palmed. The three spent the rest of the day exploring the city.

"Alright lets get back before they send the hounds after us." Haruka said with a sigh. Sayaka nodded in agreement. Michiru looked at the lights. She wanted to stay there forever and watch them.

"Cant we stay longer?" Michiru pleaded. Haruka took a deep breath. "No. Now come on before I leave your ass here." Michiru frowned and followed the two girls.

Once they arrived back at the orphanage, Michiru received many stares from the other people. She tried her best to hide behind Haruka, avoiding all human contact.

They entered a big room. It had a pool table and an old air hockey one. A small tv sat in the corner playing 'Little Lulu.' About 6 little girls all crowded around it, watching intensely.

A group sat on a big rug playing cards. There seemed to be a million things going on. She followed the two girls over to an picnic table. It was painted a light blue. A few girls and boys sat there. They all moved over as the three approached.

"Who's this beauty?" One of the guys asked as he gave Michiru a once over. Sayaka pushed her forward. "My name is Michiru." She said nervously.

He smirked at her and scooted over more. "Wanna sit by me babe?" She gulped and slowly climbed up beside him. Haruka sat down in her place while Sayaka did the same. They rambled on about football for the next thirty minutes.

Michiru gasped as the teenager beside her swung an arm over her shoulders. He didnt seem to notice her reaction and continued to talk openly. All quieted as a tall woman approached the table of teens.

The woman wore a calm expression. Her long black hair reached her back and it was tucked behind her ears neatly. She was dressed in a sweater and a long skirt that reached her feet. "Could I see Michiru and her roomates please?" She asked sweetly. The aqua haired girl quickly took the opportunity and pulled away from the boy that held her. Haruka scoffed and didnt move a muscle.

"Why the hell do we have to come?" She asked as she threw her head back. The woman didnt react negatively and only smiled sweeter. "Lets go please." Sayaka reluctantly stood up and kicked Haruka in the leg swiftly.

"Oh come on Tenoh! So god damn lazy…" She mumbled. Haruka stood up and grabbed her by the upper arm.

"Watch it." She said dangerously. Their faces were inches away. The woman quickly separated the two. A good five minutes went by and all 3 girls sat in the small office.

"Let me begin with this: I am very sorry for your loss Michiru." Haruka rolled her eyes. "No shes not." She said under her breath.

"I am the grief counselor. My name is Mrs. Sarah. If you have anything wrong happen at all then please come here." Michiru nodded slightly and played with the hem of her dress.

"Now…. I want _you two_ to be very nice to Michiru and make her feel welcome." She said as she eyed Haruka and Sayaka. She got two menacing glares in return.

"Michiru, You will be coming to my office every Tuesday to talk through your loss and help you heal." The aqua head shot up and she clutched the handles of her chair.

"I dont want to." She said quietly. Sayaka raised an eyebrow at the fact Michiru was talking back.

"I know you may feel strange at first but I understand how you feel." She said in a overly calm voice, driving Michiru crazy.

"You know how I feel? Did both of your parents die two weeks ago?" Haruka watched in mere amusement as Michiru's fists clenched so hard that her knuckles turned white.

The woman silently shook her head. "Exactly. Now if you will excuse me!" She couldnt seem to blink away the stinging sensation in her eyes and ran out of the office.

She kept her head down as she made her way to their room. She ran to her bed and cuddled with her blanket. She rolled over to face the wall and let the tears fall freely out of her eyes. She wanted to be held by her mother at that very moment. The door slowly opened and closed. Michiru's shoulders shook violently as she cried quietly as possible.

"You can cry. Its pretty natural when both your folks just die outta nowhere." She heard the now familiar sound of Sayaka's voice. She sat up and wiped her tears away with the blanket. It didnt do much good because they were only replaced with new ones.

"I feel so alone." She finally managed to say. Sayaka sighed and plopped down next to her. "You aren't. You got me. And Tenoh may not act like it but she really likes you."

"Yeah right." Michiru chuckled a bit and bit her lip. Sayaka pulled her into a side hug and rubbed her shoulder.

"Well Its not like I hate you." Both girls looked up to see a smirking Haruka in the doorway. Michiru only bit her lip harder as the blonde walked over to them.

"Hey barbie, come with me." Michiru slowly stood and followed Haruka out of the room. They walked until they found a vacant room. Haruka took her wrist and pulled her in.


	4. And then she kissed me

**Let me warm you now. This chapter contains lots of girl on girl. Its hot- but if you hate it, try to avoid those scenes as you read. Enjoy!**

The two girls stood in silence. The only sound was the air vent and the ruckus outside. "Pretty girls don't cry." She finally said. Michiru looked up and met the pale blue eyes.

"I dont like it here. I want to go home." Michiru whimpered. Haruka's steel expression didnt change. "This is home." She said deeply.

"I dont fit in here. Im not tough like you are!" Michiru argued. A smirk sat on the blonde's masculine features.

"You can be." Michiru tilted her head in confusion. She reached up to fix her ponytail that was falling by now.

"How?" She was genuinely curious as to what the blonde had up her sleeve. She got no reply, only feeling two strong arms slam her against the wall.

"Take a risk." She breathed out, inches from Michiru's porcelain face. The aquanette nearly screamed as Haruka pressed her lips against hers.

She wanted to pull away, but her body wouldn't let her. Instead, she parted her lips, granting the blonde entrance. She had never felt pleasure like she did at that very moment.

An arm wrapped around her tiny waist, pulling her closer. Haruka's hands explored her body, sending wave after wave of heat throughout the younger girl. Their tongues met and a spark was set off between both of them.

After five minutes of aggressively making out, Haruka pulled away. "Now _that_ is a start" She said in a husky voice. Michiru was silent and stunned. She was left frozen in the empty room as Haruka strode out.

—

Michiru spent the rest of her day hiding in her bed. She had never kissed a girl before. The worst part of it all was that she liked it. No, she loved it and wanted to do it again.

She buried her face in a soft pillow and screamed. She was so frustrated. She didnt go for dinner that night, and laid in silence.

The girls came in around 11. Sayaka glanced at Michiru. She wondered why the aqua haired girl didnt show up for dinner.

"Hey kid. Are you sick?" She sat at the foot of Michiru's bed. The girl was unmoving but Sayaka knew that she was awake.

A muffled "No" came from underneath the blanket. Haruka lit a cigarette and leaned against the railing on her bed.

She looked over to Haruka's smug expression and her face became stern. "Oh what the hell'd you do to her Tenoh?"

Haruka chuckled and made sure to blow smoke in their direction. Michiru coughed from the safety of her blanket fort. "They see you in here with one of those fire sticks and you're dead." Sayaka said as she walked to her bed.

Michiru had been replaying Haruka's words in her head for hours. She remembered every little detail of the passion they shared.

 _Take a risk_

She felt Haruka's lips against her own. The way she bit on Michiru's lip, causing pain that mixed with pleasure. She remembered the way she cupped her breasts and kissed down her soft neck.

 _Take a risk._

She finally snapped up. Both girls looked at her in suprise. She ripped the scrunchy out of her hair and let her curls fall past her shoulders.

 _Take a risk._

"Can I have one?" She asked. Sayaka's eyes widened. Haruka looked at her cigarette and then at Michiru.

"One of these?" She asked stunned. Michiru only nodded and tapped her finger against her leg. Haruka kept her face turned towards Michiru as she grabbed for the pack behind her.

She tossed it to the girl across from her, along with a lighter. Michiru stared at it for a second. She could feel the other two staring holes through her.

"Take a risk." She whispered to herself, though both girls heard it. Haruka grinned as Michiru lit the cigarette and put it in her mouth.

She blew a cloud of smoke into the air. Sayaka covered her face with her hands. "Damn." She breathed out.

The red headed girl across the room looked at Haruka in surprised silence. They hadn't heard Michiru even utter a curse until now.

"Atta girl." Haruka said as she headed over to Michiru's bed. The shorter girl was very interested in this new activity. She stilled as Haruka adjusted her fingers. "You're holding it wrong barbie."

Michiru flinched as their fingers touched. Even the slightest bit of contact with the blonde set her on fire. Sayaka groaned and stripped her clothes.

"You're fucking up our little angel Tenoh." She said as she climbed under her sheets. Michiru looked up at Haruka, who only winked at her charmingly.

Michiru stared at the blonde. How every feature of her face was perfect. Her lips were tinted, almost red. Her jawline was well defined and sharp. Long Golden eyelashes led to Michiru's favorite part of Haruka's face, Her eyes. They were baby blue, just like the sky. They sparkled always, but were unreadable.

You couldnt tell what she was thinking, and it drove Michiru crazy. Her short blonde hair always looked windswept. She was quick about things, swift.

Haruka had never let anybody in. She ran away from her feelings and her problems. She always ran. She was a mystery. Here one minute and gone the next, just like the wind.

Michiru found herself lost in the sapphire eyes of the girl beside her. Haruka was the same way, she studied Michiru as well.

Michiru's features were different than Haruka's. Her skin was softer, more fragile, almost as if it would break of you touched her. Michiru was pale, unlike Haruka, who was very tanned. Her expression was always inviting and calm. Her eyes were royal blue, just like the ocean. When she was upset they were stormy and dark, resembling a hurricane.

They gazed into the other. Michirus mouth slightly opened and she bit her lip. Haruka put a hand on her cheek in a soft caress. Without a second thought she pulled Michiru towards her and softly kissed her.

It wasn't like the forceful one before. It was very innocent and sweet, just like Michiru. Haruka noticed how her lips tasted like strawberries and closed her eyes.

Michiru relaxed into the kiss, Harukas hand was still on her cheek, slowly tracing it up towards her hairline. When they pulled away for air, Haruka snapped back to reality.

She took her hand away from Michiru and flipped off the lights. She climbed into her own bed. Sayaka had been sleeping through all of this, which Haruka was thankful for.

Michiru still sat in her same position. She touched her fingers to her rosy lips.

A blue blanket was held close to her chest as she closed her eyes. _Why did Haruka kiss me like that?_ She knew she was developing a crush on the rough blonde. She also knew that she was playing with fire.

 _—_

A figure shot up in her bed. She touched her wet cheeks and felt tears. She looked around her, only finding darkness. Another nightmare.

Michiru had been having the same nightmare for a week now. The ship. She was forced to watch it sink over and over in her sleep each night. The newspapers that were tossed so carelessly onto front porches, those papers carried the news of her parent's death. She had to hug her crying maid again, the woman who she had known since birth, the woman she would never see again.

She had to walk through her parents bedroom, finding her mother's romance novels lying on the bedside table, Her fathers socks sprawled carelessly on the closet floor. All of their possessions still stayed there, as if they never left. She had to say goodbye to the house she grew up in all over again, her little kitten Ree that went with her maid.

She had to experience it all again in her dream. Night after night. Haruka and Sayaka had both been awakened by the frightened girl on different nights.

It hurt Haruka to see her like that. She didnt want to care, but she did. She really did. The blonde had never cared for anyone but herself and Sayaka.

They hadn't kissed once since that night. They got along well. Michiru slowly adjusted to her new lifestyle.

But tonight was different. Tonight, Michiru hugged her knees. She cried openly, causing the person in the bed beside her to sit up.

She ignored Haruka's stare and buried her face in her knees. She then felt a steady hand on her back. It pulled her in and she was soon crying into Haruka's chest.

Haruka scratched Michiru's back gently. Eventually, Haruka gave up sitting and laid down on Michirus bed, bringing the younger girl with her.

The white blanket was pulled over them. Haruka _could not believe_ she was doing this. Her head told her to yell at the girl to shut up. But for some reason she didnt.

Michiru sniffled and kept her head on Harukas chest. She usually hid her breasts during the day. At night she didnt bother with any of that. Michiru almost forgot Haruka had any until her head was lying on them.

She fought a smile and snuggled closer. Haruka hadn't spoken a word to her, she only comforted her. She knew Michiru secretly liked the fact that her bra was gone.

Her arms were wrapped securely around Michiru's waist, holding her In her place. Not a word was spoken. She was simply there. There to wipe away the tears of the Barbie like girl.

This process repeated every night for the next week. Michiru awoke the next morning alone. Haruka would wake herself up and leave, so Sayaka wouldn't know.

They never brought it up. Things were the same in the daytime. Haruka was mean and rough. Michiru now knew 2 sides of the handsome blonde.

2 weeks of living in this strange new place. Michiru munched on her crackers while a new friend of hers talked endlessly about a new crush.

"Oh and his eyes! Did I mention his eyes?"

Michiru nodded without looking at her.

"Those eyes… Theyre the best eyes a human could have!"

"Id have to disagree with you. I know someone who's eyes are a masterpiece in every way."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

A loud crash sounded. A large 17 year old was eye to eye with the raging blonde. Michiru didnt even bother looking before silently pointing at Haruka with a smile.

Michiru finally turned around to watch the fight, she could use some entertainment. The burly guy threw a punch at Haruka's head, which she dodged easily.

She punched his jaw causing him to fall to the ground. She gave him a hard kick in the gut and whispered something roughly in his ear.

Everyone cheered loudly for the strong victor. Haruka smiled cockily and walked over to Michiru. She snaked an arm around her shoulders. "Shall we celebrate?" She asked in a low voice. Michiru was surprised, but gladly followed the blonde back to their room.

Sayaka sat across the room with a group of girls. She raised an eyebrow as her two friends hurried out of the room. She knew that look. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the disturbing images of what the two were about to do.

Haruka shoved Michiru onto her bed. She climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately. Her hands went to pull Michirus dress over her shoulders. The aquanette took a deep breath, she had never done this before.

Once her dress was off she immediately blushed as Haruka's eyes scanned her body. She gasped as Haruka pulled her into her lap. Her hands groped at Michiru's perfect rear.

The heat became unbearable and Michiru let out a slight moan. She covered her mouth immediately and Haruka couldnt help but laugh. "Thats normal barbie." She whispered into her ear.

She continued to please Michiru. She stiffened as the beautiful girl began to unbutton her shirt. She tried to take Michirus hands away as her shirt slipped down her arms.

"Let me" She whispered. Haruka only nodded and let Michiru unclasp her bra.

They progressed slowly, items of clothing disappearing one by one. Michiru closed her eyes, preparing herself for what was to come.

"Are you scared?" Haruka asked. Michiru nodded and blushed. Haruka smirked and pulled her close.

"Take a risk." She whispered almost silently and Michiru connected eyes with her.

"Take me." Was the last thing the aquanette said before Haruka took her into a ward of pleasure she never knew existed.

 **Review please!**


	5. Night out

**Here is chapter 4! I think its 4 at least... Anyways I know we have no Sayaka in this chapter but theyre'll be lots of her in the next one! make sure to review and ill start answering them.**

"Haruka?"

"hmm?"

"You just took my virginity."

"Im aware of that"

Michiru laid on her stomach breathing heavily. Haruka smirked at her and leaned back. "Theres somewhere I want to take you." The blonde said finally.

Michiru tilted her head. "Where?" Haruka checked the clock and stood up.

"You're about to find out." Michiru took one look into the beautiful eyes and hopped up.

"You've got permission to dress up Barbie." Michiru's eyes lit up like fireworks.

"Really?" Haruka chuckled and nodded. Michiru quickly ran to the closet and chose a knee lengthed violet dress. Haruka whistled as she changed into it.

"Lets go." Michiru made sure to snag her purse before they left through their special way. They walked through New York City, admiring the beautiful sights. Haruka took Michiru's hand as they climbed into a taxi.

The car drove for a good ten minutes. The aquanette's hands were glued to the window as she gazed out at the lights of the city.

They pulled over right in front of the bright lights of times square. Michiru stepped out, her jaw dropped. The whole place felt magical. Haruka chuckled and took her arm. "Come on, before you get mugged." They walked along the streets and right into a large building.

There was music filling the room and people dancing everywhere. Michiru's blue eyes lit up like stars and she pulled Haruka further in. "Oh wow! This is amazing Haruka!"

Michiru began to dance along, her beautiful dress flowing all around her. Haruka leaned against the wall smirking. "Hey Tenoh! Long time no see!" A girl said approaching her.

The woman had short black hair and her eyes were a honey yellow color. Haruka accepted an offered drink, her eyes never leaving Michiru.

"How are you? Did you get busted for last time? Oh those evil people at that orphanage…." She finally brought her attention to the other woman. "Im alive aren't I Lindsey?" Haruka said easily.

"Well yes… I just worry is all." She said taking a long sip of her milkshake. Haruka swiftly brought her around to face her. One of the strong hands were placed firmly on the girls backside. "Since when have I ever let anyone worry about me?" She asked lowly.

"Never." The girl replied in a submissive whisper. Haruka smiled and let her go, disappointing the beautiful girl.

"Who's that you brought with you?" She asked. Haruka gestured for Michiru to come over and join them. The aqua haired girl skipped beside Haruka and smiled at Lindsey.

"I'm Michiru." She said holding out her hand. The blackette took it gently. "I'm Lindsey. Welcome to the party." She said with a wry smile.

Haruka left the two girls to talk and went straight to a pretty brunette she saw in the corner.

"Anyways, I ended up in that orphanage. Its real hard to adjust to." Michiru said with a sigh. Lindsey offered her a sip of the milkshake which she gratefully accepted.

"Well how about the money? Im sure your parents left a fortune." Michiru frowned again and rested on a seat, Lindsey followed and sat across from her.

"Its all mine. But only when those idiots at the orphanage let me have full access to the bank." Linsey nodded in understanding.

"Haruka hates it there too, and I _know_ Sayaka wants out. I dont understand why you cant just run away." She said in an exasperated tone. Michiru blinked, thinking over what she just heard.

"Yeah…. why dont we?" She said quietly. Lindsey suddenly took her by surprise, holding her delicate hand.

"You're a darling Michiru. I'd like to be friends okay?" She said softly. Michiru nodded and squeezed the girl's soft hand.

"Now, lets go dance!" The two girls hopped up and went straight for the dance floor. A man held out his hand to Michiru and she gladly took it. He spun her around and dipped her down.

She laughed and danced perfectly along with him. Soon, they had a circle of people around them cheering. She felt him lift her up and threw her head back.

When the song ended, she was out of breath. A hand latched onto her arm, pulling her off the dance floor. "Who the hell taught you to do that?" Haruka asked, stunned.

"There was a boy who worked in the kitchen, His name was Alex. He taught me how to dance like this when I was just a child." She said leaning into Haruka.

"He was pretty damn good if- Shit!" Michiru raised an eyebrow and followed Haruka's gaze to the clock. It read 10:30.

" _Shit._ We gotta go right now." Haruka said roughly taking Michiru by the arm. They dashed out of the building and into the streets.

"What why?" Michiru asked as she was being dragged by Haruka. The blonde took a sharp left and pointed to two police officers.

"Thats why." She replied deeply. The uniformed men caught eyes with them and began to walk over. Michiru inhaled deeply and took a step back.

"Run when I tell you to." Haruka whispered. Something about her tone made Michiru shiver. The two men were only feet away from them when the taller girl yelled.

"Lets go!" Michiru felt herself flying through the streets. Haruka still held her hand and pulled her, increasing the speed. She heard the policemen coming after them.

"Damn!" Haruka yelled when they appeared in an alley. Haruka stepped protectively in front of Michiru. The two officers stood in front of them.

"Let's make this easy for everyone alright?" The man said in a deep voice. He reached out and took Michiru by the wrist. She screamed in fear. Haruka sent her a warning glance.

The other simply took Haruka by the shoulder, knowing that this one would put up a fight if she had to. They walked them to the car and opened the doors. Michiru was pushed in, Haruka following her.

The fragile girl trembled and Haruka rubbed her temples with her forefinger. They pulled into the orphanage and they were taken out once again.

A tall woman emerged from the double doors. "We found these two in Times." The officer stated while shoving Michiru into the woman's grasp.

"Thank you officers." She said emotionless. Michiru was crying by now. Haruka huffed and followed them inside.

"I'll be seeing both of you in the morning to discuss your punishment. Now get to your room right now." She said in a harsh tone. Michiru nodded and ran away quickly. Haruka scoffed and followed her.

—

 **Also read my new story "Where the wind blows" I loooove it! See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Haruka's past

"Sneaking away from the orphanage is strictly prohibited. You know that Haruka." The counselor chastised. The attractive blonde raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Yeah so?" The woman sighed in annoyance and turned to Michiru. The timid girl gulped and avoided her gaze the best she could. "Michiru. I'll have you know we don't tolerate this behavior here." The aqua beauty nodded to her respectfully.

"Now go, both of you are to clean the cafeteria spotless." She ushered the two teenagers out and pushed them down the hall. Sayaka waited for them, an amused expression painted her features.

"Karma's a bitch ain't it Tenoh?" She teased. Haruka came from behind and dead legged her. The read head winced and whipped herself around just as quickly as she went down. "Yo fuck you!"

"I've never cleaned anything before…" Michiru whispered, picking up a dripping rag. Sayaka scoffed and snatched it from her, drenching it back in the soapy water before wringing it.

"You're a dirty orphan now, you can learn." She snapped back as she slapped the rag against the dirty floor, soon turning it into a pearly white. Michiru dangled the dripping thing as if it were a dead rat.

Haruka was already working on the corners with a mop when she now threw a glance to Michiru. "Stop acting like a pussy, man up." She warned.

"I'm not!" Michiru defended quickly, moving the rag along with her foot as if she was mastering it. Sayaka kicked the bucket of water, sliding it across the floor to the tall blonde. "You have your damn fun. I'm outta here."

Michiru sniffled, holding back a gag as she scrubbed the floors gently. "God damnit." Haruka stomped over, bent down and grabbed that girls hand, pressing it to the floor and pushing it back and forth roughly. "Listen barbie. I know you don't got any fuckin' muscles in you yet. But if you don't get these floors lookin' spotless, I'll show you how strong…" She flexed her upper arm, showing off her impressive muscle. "I can really be."

"I'm trying okay?" Michiru responded helplessly attempting to mimic Haruka's previous actions and still trying to shake the butterflies out of her stomach just at the touch.

"Haruka?" Michiru called out quietly after a few silent minutes. The blonde wiped beads of sweat from her forehead, Michiru tried to look away. "Yeah what?"

"Where do you come from?"

Haruka went stiff. Nobody really knew how she had got here in the first place and most were too afraid to ask. Sayaka was the only one she entrusted these secrets with. Michiru looked at her rag and began to scrub some more, pretending the awkward silence wasn't even happening.

"I was going on 5 years old." Michiru snapped her head up at the sentence, giving Haruka her full attention. The sandy blonde gulped, inhaled a bit before continuing.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Please! Don't make me do it. I love her so much!" A young woman cried, clutching onto a small child, running a hand frantically through her long blonde hair._

 _"_ _I'm on give you two options." He spat, stomping right over to the distressed woman and bending down. He smiled devilishly at the young girl. " You can either have me, or the fuckin' kid. Take your pick."_

 _"_ _Momma! I'm hungry!" The little girl said with an innocent smile. All of that innocence was about to be thrown away. And Chihiro Tenoh knew that well. "Please, Robert don't make me choose. She is your child too!" The man narrowed his eyes and took a swig from his beer bottle._

 _"_ _She's the damn_ ** _mistake_** _that I can't afford to feed! You can take the little shit to the Girl's home and come with me. We'll finally have all we ever wanted without the scrawny thing bugging you every second." Chihiro couldn't believe the words she was hearing._

 _"_ _Oh Robert…._ ** _Please_** _." She sobbed. The man shook his head and looked away, still hating to see his wife so sad. He was being selfish with this decision. But he didn't care._

 _"_ _Mama?" Haruka's big, innocent blue eyes shone up at her mother, wondering why she was crying so much._

 _—_ _-_

"Long story short, I ended up here. My parents caught a train to Vegas or whatever and that was that." Their was a bitterness in her tone and a scowl embodied into her face. But when Michiru looked deeper, there was pain; Real life human pain in those eyes.

"Haruka… I know it must have been hard to tell me that." Michiru said softly. The blonde glanced her way, scoffing a bit. "You kidding?" Her voice was harsh, guarded. "You're acting like my fucking wife or something. That shits ancient now." She snapped. Picking up her bucket and mop, she stomped out of the room.

Michiru sighed and continued on the floors by herself. Haruka was a very private person, she knew that by now. She would have to work harder to get through to the girl.


	7. Windowcill

**Dont own Harumich.**

A few months later..

Michiru took a deep breath, trying to control her tears. She perched in a window cill, humming a soft melody to herself. Her lullaby.

God, she missed her folks more than life, and though she had grown stronger in the past few months; she still had those days. Slowly, she could feel herself changing, growing tougher and definitely more brave than before.

Things with Haruka didn't seem to change. So they have occasional sex? Every day from 8 to 9? She bit her lip. Maybe that was a little too much, but she just couldn't help herself! Haruka was perfect. And speaking of….

"Whatcha doing up there?" She heard a husky voice ask. The next thing she knew Haruka had climbed the ladder and was situating herself right beside Michiru, looking out at the city. It was foggy and grey, just like the aqua girl's mood.

"I'm just thinking about things." Michiru replied, not moving or looking at Haruka. This bothered the blonde, when Michiru seemed so distant. Why won't she just say whats on her mind?

"What things?" She asked, staring holes through the girl. Michiru shrugged, scooted over so Haruka could have some more room. The tomboy took advantage of the provided space and kicked her feet up too.

"I…I just miss them." She replied, voice broken. Her tears were just dying to fall again, but she kept her head down and refused to sink down to that level of weak. They were dead. In the ground.

"I bet you do." Haruka replied, giving her a playful tap on the leg but looking almost sympathetic at the same time. Michiru blinked back the burning sensation and met the baby blue eyes.

"This place.. It just depresses me you know?" She said, looking around her. Today was marking her 9 month mark of coming here. Haruka laughed and nodded back at her. "Damn right. Sucks here." Michiru bit harder on her lip before pulling up her sleeve and shoving her wrist at Haruka.

"I…I'm so sad here! I want to just _kill_ myself sometimes!" Haruka took one look at the fresh red scars before rolling up her own sleeves as well. "Don't worry about it. We all go through that phase here." Michiru gasped at the scarred up arms of her blonde friend.

"Its not just me. Sayaka's got em, Bella, Ralli, everyone. Its some sick shit but they ain't doing nothing for us." She told her, shaking her head at her own words.

"Has your mother ever written you?" Michiru asked timidly. She'd been trying with these little questions every once in a while. Haruka let out a snort. "Yeah, used to write me all the time as a kid." She fumbled around In her pocket before pulling out an old, crumpled piece of paper.

 _Happy birthday sweet girl. Maybe you can't read this very well now, but one day I believe you'll be very bright. I'm sorry I couldn't take care of you my sweet girl. I love you, Mommy._

Michiru couldn't hold back her smile at the simpleness and undeniable love that was in the letter. Haruka grabbed it back and smiled faintly.

"I miss my mother." Michiru said sadly. Haruka felt something inside of her clench. She had grown immune to watching others suffer, not just there but having run away too.

The things she had seen in the streets were utterly horrifying, she had watched people seize up and die from drug overdoses, nearly been gang banged, watched starving children shivering in cardboard boxes. But when Michiru was sad, you could see it and it nearly killed her.

"Hey. Stop lookin' so sad" She playfully swatted Michiru's arm and the beautiful girl gave her the best fake smile she could muster.

Michiru did look quite different these days, with her aqua curls tied up with an old bandana in a messy ponytail, tired and stone cold features, newly developing muscles, and her change in attitude.

She had kicked a kid in his groin just the day before, had him bawling like a baby. He _had_ started it by slapping her ass in the first place…

"Hey…H-Haru?" The blonde furrowed her brows and leaned over to see a very pale Sayaka waiting for them on the ground. "Yeah?" The red head gulped, looked as of she'd seen a ghost.

"Your…Your mother…She's…here."


	8. Momma's home

**I dont own Haruka or Michiru.**

"Stop fucking with me." Haruka replied with an eye roll. When Sayaka didn't flinch, she stiffened up and slowly moved herself off the ledge.

Without a word, she swiftly exited the room and proceeded down the hall. Sayaka followed blankly behind her, leaving Michiru alone. Immediately, she jumped down and scrambled after them.

The news was spreading like wildfire, people were all gathering in the hallway trying to get a glimpse of the lobby. Michiru was frantically shoving past bodies to catch up to them.

She finally flung herself into the main lobby and crashed straight into Haruka, who steadied her with ease. "Careful there barbie." She whispered with a strange smile. She was in shock.

The door to an office opened to reveal a rather tall woman with golden hair, tied into a loose bun. She was clothed in a large sweater and a denim skirt. She was breathing heavily and tears sprang out of her eyes. She began to make her way over to the three girls.

Haruka took a swift step back, as if this woman was an axe murderer. "Haruka…Oh my god." Her voice was almost gone, pure astonishment overcoming it. "Oh my god she's so beautiful…" The mysterious woman cried to the Administrator.

Both Michiru and Sayaka turned to their friend, waiting for her to so much as _move_. She just stared intensely at her mother, taking her all in. She was really here, when Haruka had lost all hope of ever finding her. Here she was.

"You….what are you doing here?" She whispered. Amira Tenoh wiped away her tears and walked straight up to her daughter, taking both hands. "I…I couldn't stand this loneliness any longer. I wanted so much to keep you but-"

"But you let your sorry husbands dick cloud your judgement." Haruka interrupted harshly. "Haruka!" Michiru chastised. Amira gasped, obviously shocked at the choice of words her newly found daughter had used. "You think after all these years you can just magically re-appear? Yeah?"

She was followed up with a few stuttered out words from her mother. "N-No, Well I… It was the best thing for you Haruka. We didn't have the money to feed you as we wanted, or give you a proper education. Here, you would have professional care."

"Bullshit!" Haruka yelled back, her eyes were glassy. She was refusing to let the newly formed tears fall. She would not admit to weakness, not in front of this woman.

"Haruka, I want you to be family again. We have a nice house now, and there will be a chance for you to finish high school at a nice, private academy. And you'll be able to meet A nice man, and start a family of your own!" She pleaded.

Michiru sucked in a breath. Oh _god_ …. She didn't…

Haruka stared piercingly at her mother before grabbing Michiru by her upper arm and pulling her into her side. "This is my _girlfriend_ , Mrs. Tenoh." With those words, she brought Michiru into a rather long kiss.

The smaller girl grew a blush that didn't go unnoticed. "I'm as gay as it fuckin' gets! I'm a filthy _street_ rat!" She stomped right up so they were eye to eye. "I have seen things that you could never so much as _fathom_ to exist. You didn't want me. You don't fucking _know_ me! And even if you did, you wouldn't want me now either."

Finally, she bit her lip and just bolted, obviously embarrassed of her own tears. Sayaka went right after her. Michiru simply stood there, touching her lips lightly and staring at the defeated woman before her. "Mrs. Tenoh? Would it be okay if we spoke alone?"

In a daze, she nodded and they resorted to a small office.

—-

"Haruka!" Sayaka screamed, frantically searching around the courtyard. And there she was, curled into a ball against the fence, sobbing into her knees.

She ran quickly to her best friend and kneeled down beside her. "Go away." Haruka's muffled voice growled. Sayaka just sighed, slumping down against the fence and gently rubbing Haruka's back.

"Stop bein' so tough all the time, lemme comfort you alright?" Haruka just cried harder, letting Sayaka take her into a hug. She rocked her back and forth, almost crying herself.

"Why the fuck did she have to come _now_?" Haruka cried out, coughing into her sleeve. Sayaka sighed deeply and took Haruka's face in her hands. "It ain't fair what she did to you, Haru. Don't, you. go. thinkin' this is okay." She told her, shaking her own head and bringing Haruka into her chest again, as if she were a precious item that was about to be taken away.

"I'm not fuckin' goin with her!" Haruka suddenly yelled, anger flushing on her cheeks. "I ain't leaving you, or Mich… I don't fuck my family over. I ain't my mother." Her braveness and rough attitude had returned.

"I know Haru. I know you." She answered, giving her shoulder a hard squeeze. Haruka's eyes darkened and she clenched a fist. "I don't got time to be a pussy."

"There's only one way out of this."

Sayaka looked at her questioningly.

"We gotta make a run for it."


	9. Here's the thing

Got asked some questions so I'll answer them now.

I was referring to Haruka when I said she

Amira is the name of someone I know, just thought about how that relates to Amara… I still wouldn't use that name. I absolutely despise the American dub.

—-

"So you are my child's quote on quote girlfriend?" Amira questioned, scanning Michiru over. The aqua haired girl tilted her head and sent her a strange look. This woman was really about to question her own daughter's claims?

"My name is Michiru Kaioh. You might recognize my name. My family was of the highest ranking in New York socialites." She replied easily, smoothing out her tattered skirt. Amira was astonished by Michiru's impressive vocabulary.

"And I don't think that Haruka's sexuality has very much to do with this situation, Mrs Tenoh. You tossed your kid into a dirty orphanage. _You_ failed as her mother." She was angry now, having seen her Haruka in that sad state of mind. It was all the work of this woman right here.

"You have absolutely no right to just come back like that!" She exclaimed, staring angrily at the older version of her apparent girlfriend. The woman just stiffened and looked as if she was preparing an insult.

This resulted in her falling into a series of helpless sobs. Michiru just watched her with a confused expression. "I-I just want to help her!" She cried, reaching for her handkerchief.

"There are many ways that you can help her Mrs. Tenoh. But i'm not the person you should ask." She glanced at the door and Amira nodded nervously. "You need to let her cope with this. Its all too sudden for her. How about you come back tomorrow." Michiru suggested.

Amira sniffled and nodded, stifling another sob. Michiru watched as the crazy lady made her departure. As soon as all that was taken care of, she went straight for the yard.

—

"Guys!" She called out to her two roomates, who she saw across the yard by the fence. They waved their hands for her to come over to them. She ran quickly, wanting nothing more than to make sure Haruka was okay.

"Haruka.." She was panting. Running was definitely not Michiru's strong suit. "Listen I didn't mean to but in when I scolded y-"

"Come here." Michiru paused her apology at Haruka's sudden request. So she did. She lowered herself down to wear the blonde sat, only to be scooped up into a warm hug.

"You did well kid. Real well." She praised into Michiru's ear. The aquanette smiled, relived and looked up into those sky blue eyes she had grown to love.

"When you called me your.." Michiru scrunched up her face cutely, just because the words felt so strange on her tongue. "girlfriend… did you actually mean that?" She may have been pushing it a bit with that question but Haruka didn't seem to mind much.

"Well. being brutally honest, I didn't really think about that before I said it…" She chuckled at Sayaka's face connecting with her palm. "But since I did, I guess so." She concluded.

Michiru's smile couldnt have been wider than it was just then. Sayaka interrupted their moment when she cleared her throat and made immediate eye contact with Haruka.

"Michiru. Me and Sayaka decided something today." Haruka began carefully, making sure she was putting this right and also checking that there weren't any eavesdroppers.

"We're gonna bust outta here." Sayaka blurted out in a loud whisper. Michiru's eyes turned to saucers and she looked to Haruka, who just nodded.

"The plan is complicated, I'll say that right now. But we gotta have you to do it." Haruka explained. Michiru gulped audibly, put on her brave face, and delivered a serious nod for them to go on.

"Whatever you want me to do." She said bravely.


	10. Seducing the guard

A week passed by. To the girls it felt like a month. As promised, Haruka's mother returned, but only for two days. In those two days, Haruka met with her for a matter of hours.

The gossip was traveling like wildfire. Not just the news about Haruka's mystery parent, but the possibility that Michiru might be dating the well known blonde.

They were inseperable, that was for sure. But Sayaka never left their side either, so people were unsure. Michiru sat in the common room, alone today. She appeared to be playing a quiet game of cards with herself, more like shuffling through them and pretending to be interested.

In reality, her heart was thumping against her chest rapidly. She had never been so nervous. Most of the week consisted of time spent with her other friends she had made at the orphanage during her time there.

She checked the clock on the wall and to her expectation, there was Haruka in the doorway, casually leaning against it. Her eyes locked with Michiru's.

The aqua haired girl nodded her head once with a strong force. Haruka made a signal for her to get up, and winked encouragingly. Michiru couldnt feel her legs.

She stopped right in front of the young man standing at the door. Another one of these god damned volenteers , just trying to get credit for his college application. He had a pair of keys hanging from his finger tip.

"Excuse me, sir?" He cocked his head up. He had been on the edge of sleep when the girl approached him. The _very pretty_ girl. Michiru fought back the urge to roll her eyes. _Men_ … so easy.

"I'd hate to bother you, but i am in desperate need of assistance." She said in a seductive whisper. The young man just looked her body over and smiled. "Anything you need." Michiru smirked under her bangs. She _had_ this mother fucker.

"We'd better go to another room. You see, its a bit of a private matter." She explained ever so innocently. He nodded at her and let the slightly younger girl lead him out of the common room and down the filthy hallways.

She brought him into the instructed room. How ironic, this just happened to be the room where her first kiss was held. _Haruka.._ She mentally cursed the blonde. She _so_ picked that room on purpose.

She carefully closed the door, making sure it was unlocked. She turned to see the guy staring her down. It was kind of creepy… Though he wasn't much older than her, it was still weird.

She remembered Haruka and Sayaka's instructions and that whole conversation, just for the record.

—-

 _"_ _But the question is how do we get the guard where we want him?" Sayaka asked, sinking her teeth into an apple._

 _Michiru shrugged and looked to her new girlfriend. She sighed dreamily at the title alone.. Haruka stared at her shoes for a minute before a smirk lit up her face._

 _"_ _Oh no…" Apparently Sayaka recognized that certain facial expression. Haruka looked up at Michiru, smirking and biting her lip sinisterly. "Oh! Oh Haruka this ain't the time for all that!" The red head exclaimed._

 _"_ _Its not that.. Its just that I have an idea.." Michiru tilted her head in question._

 _"_ _Whats that?"_

 _Haruka smiled again and her eyes landed on Michiru's breasts. "All you gotta do is flash him your pretty titties and we're set." Michiru blushed wildly and crossed her arms over her chest._

 _"_ _You know.. That could work." Sayaka figured, tapping on her chin in thought. Michiru gaped at them and backed up slowly. "Ah… I don't know." She tried to laugh and drop the topic, but no one complied._

 _Haruka stepped forward and pushed Michiru back against the fence somewhat roughly. She turned her around so Michiru's back was facing her. Easily, her hand slid up Michiru's shirt and unclasped her bra._

 _The aquanette gasped and tried to grab it, but Haruka was too quick. She waved the garment around in front of her beet red girlfriend. "I am confiscating this until you agree to our request."_

 _Michiru sighed in defeat. "Fine!_

 _—_ _-_

"You see, I have this itch.. this agonizing itch that I just can't reach." Michiru said, sensually unbuttoning her blouse and revealing the creamy, smooth skin beneath.

The young man inhaled sharply and he took a large step forward, at her command. "Its riiiiight…." She lowered the blouse more so it showed part of her breast. "Here."

He reached forward and began to drag his nail's across her chest. She stepped into him, letting him remove the blouse completely and stare at her boobs for a good 3 minutes. Soon, they were making out and Michiru's hands were on his rear, right where his back pocket was.

 _Right where the keys were._

He began to kiss down her neck and finally found a rosy nipple to suck on. She ever so slowly removed the keys from his pocket, blocking out the jangling sound with a loud moan.

'Oh _GOD_ right there!" She cried out, tossing the keys to her feet and kicking them under the door. They only got halfway, she needed them all the way under. So she made them stumble over towards the door, so she was shoved against it. Her moaning turned to distant yells and "Oh god yes! YES!" And she somehow managed to kick the keys under the door.

Haruka was cringing on the other side. Plan or no plan, she didnt like the idea of her girlfriend being kissed or groped by another _man_. And she wasn't about to leave her there either.

On a whim, she shoved the door open. He didn't even know what hit him before he was out could, laying fainted on the floor. Michiru gasped at his figure and then up at her favorite blonde.

"Well well well. Someone did her job right." Her satisfied smile didnt go unnoticed as she scanned over Michiru's full breasts. The aqua haired girl shook her head and tried to rearrange her shirt.

"Here let me." Haruka offered in between chuckles. Michiru bounced on her feet, causing her breasts to do the same. The least she could do right now for payback was seduce Haruka.

"Hey! You two! Get over here!" Both faces went pale at the administrators voice. Michiru looked at the limp body of the guard and then at Haruka.

"Lets go!" Haruka grabbed Michiru's forearm and they _raced_ down that hallway, right to the roof.


End file.
